1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for attachment to an automotive or similar battery of the type including a flush or recessed battery post having an outwardly opening threaded bore formed therein. The adapter includes a outwardly projecting threaded shank portion for threaded anchoring in the aforementioned bore and a pair of parallel, electrically conductive and ferrous plates between which permanent magnet structure is sandwiched with at least one pair of marginal edges of the plates projecting outwardly from the magnet structure and disposed in the same plane. The adapter further includes a contact member having one planar side for abutting, spanning and magnetic securement to the aforementioned plate edges and the contact member includes structure whereby one end of a battery cable may be electrically connected thereto, the contact member also being constructed of electrically conductive ferrous material.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of magnetic connectors for batteries and electrical contacts heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,083, 4,210,373 and 4,390,232. However, these previously known forms of connectors do not include the advantageous structural and operatonal features of the instant invention to be set forth hereinafter.